


I Like Your Jacket

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but it was near enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> For the korrasami secret santa.

They spoke a grand total of one time before Korra was convinced that she was in love with Asami Sato. They took the same boring class together and she spent the majority of it staring off into space and doodling on her notes. As soon as the professor dismissed them, she was out the door like a rocket, headphones stuffed into her ears before anyone else was even out of their seats. On that particular day, she was slow to untangle her headphones. Frustrated, she paused at the top of the stairs to pull them apart.  
  
"I really like your jacket" Korra's head snapped up, surprised to find Asami Sato, the pretty girl who sat in the front row, smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks" Korra mumbled in return, watching the girl descend the steps ahead of her. And that was it. She was hooked. From then on, it was all she could do not to stare in abject fascination. Asami doodled too, but her drawings were of complicated machines and her nails were often painted soft pastel shades. Her outfits were always impeccable and she always sat like a CEO at a board meeting, confident and upright.

Korra started looking for things to compliment. But each time she'd shoot it down, finding it to be unsatisfactory. Then one day, the last day before the holiday break, Asami wore a large comfortable looking coat and Korra saw her in. She wanted to crawl inside it and never leave. The professor dismissed the class and Korra took her time, choosing instead to leave just after Asami. She pulled out her headphones and stuck one in the ear farthest from the other girl as she began to walk alongside her. Mustering up all her courage, she turned to her.  
  
"I really like your coat" she commented, trying not to seem like she spent all of the previous class deciding what to say. Asami smiled back.  
  
"Oh thanks! You know, I hope this won't sound weird, but my roommate and I talk about you sometimes" Korra's eyebrows shot into her hairline.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, we always talk about how nice you dress. And I keep telling her how scared I am to ask you where you got your jacket" the taller girl admitted. Korra flushed at the compliment. Nobody ever told her that she dressed nicely.  
  
"Oh, thank you. I think I got it at Hot Topic"  
  
"Must have been before it got weird" Asami joked. Korra laughed. The conversation flowed and she was surprised. Certainly, she had _hoped_ it would, but things never go as hoped for _anyone_ , much less her. Eventually, her building came into sight, dusted lightly with the beginnings of falling snow. She took a deep breath and let herself hope once more.  
  
"Hey so, my friend is having this Christmas party tomorrow night before everyone goes home for break. Would you want to come?" she offered, only just managing to keep her voice steady. Asami smiled at her.  
  
"That sounds really cool. Here-" she pulled a pen from seemingly nowhere and grabbed Korra's hand, writing on her palm, "this is my phone number, text me with the time and address and I will see you there" She clicked the pen off with a quick kiss to Korra's cheek. The shorter girl watched her leave, stupefied. Her lips curled upward, excited.  
  
\---  
  
"Oh this is a _disaster_. Why did I invite her?" Korra fretted as she haphazardly dumped a bag of chips into a bowl. Mako chuckled and gave her back a pat.  
  
"Relax, will you? She sounds really into you and Bolin won't embarrass you too much" he tried to comfort her. As if called by the mention if his name, Bolin popped his head in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me _at all_. We're gonna have mistletoe _everywhere_. If anyone's gonna embarrass you, it's you" he assured with an exaggerated wink. Korra scowled.  
  
"Good thing that wasn't helpful at all" The doorbell rang and the party was quickly in full swing. Their friends - and definitely a couple people they didn't know - were all clad in the customary ugly sweaters and seemed to be having a good time, drinks and snacks in hand. Korra was somehow the closest to the door when Asami arrived. She opened the door and grinned.  
  
"Hey! I was beginning to wonder if you were lost" she teased, stepping aside to let her though.  
  
"Nope, just had a little trouble finding an ugly sweater. I had to borrow this from a guy down the hall. How's it look?" She struck a pose and Korra couldn't believe how good she made it look. Was there nothing this girl couldn't walk down a runway? The sweater was a shade of deep red and overlarge, accentuating her long legs. Her inky black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her whole outfit made Korra want to drag her to bed for a cuddle. But that was rushing things. Really rushing.  
  
"You look incredible" Asami fought the smile but not the blush. Before they knew it, they both had drinks shoved into their hands - probably courtesy of Bolin who waggled his eyebrows at them as he left them alone - and they talked happily.

Korra learned that Asami was double majoring in Engineering and Business in preparation for taking over her father's company, and because she really loved engineering. She learned that Asami liked to play with the ends of her hair when she was really into the topic and the she studied some form of martial arts. Her love of engineering transferred over to other vehicles like motorbikes and cars. She learned that her eyebrows would dip together when what Korra said was interesting. Her passion for cars led her to the unique hobby of racing.  
  
"And it's not scary?" Korra asked, concerned. Asami shrugged.  
  
"A little, I guess. But that's part of the fun; if you aren't about to die it just doesn't hold the same appeal"  
  
"Because what's the point of anything if there's no possibility of death from it?"  
  
"Exactly, go hard or go home-" An arm was suddenly slung around Korra's shoulder and she found and grinning Bolin leaning off her.  
  
"It's your turn for karaoke, best friend" he revealed, grinning cheekily at her. Her face screwed up in terror.  
  
"Oh please no, Bo. I begged you not to"  
  
"Pfft, what kind of party doesn't have karaoke?" He started dragging her towards the karaoke set up, clearly refusing to take 'no' for an answer.  
  
"A _good_ one" She shot an apologetic look to an amused Asami. The microphone was shoved into her free hand and she sighed as the music came on. She had never been a good singer and the whole thing was horrifying, really, so she figured she should dance along just as horribly. Her friends clapped and sang along, enjoying her humiliation. The second the song ended, she shoved the mic into a hysterically laughing Mako's chest and walked sheepishly back to Asami.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you were so talented"  
  
"I know right? I should have a record deal. This is ridiculous" Asami giggled and schooled her face.  
  
"Definitely. World famous, calling it now" she teased. Korra laughed and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"I'm sorry that you were subjected to my horrible singing"  
  
"No it was really enlightening"  
  
"'Enlightening'?"  
  
"Yeah, now I know never to take you to any company galas. Your dancing is so much worse than your singing" Asami teased. Korra liked the banter, it was natural and easy with the taller girl. She opened her mouth to say say so when Bolin's loud voice boomed through the house.  
  
"Everybody under a mistletoe has to kiss right now! Do it! Mako come here!"  
  
"What? No! Stop!" Both she and Asami looked upwards and found a small sprig of plant tacked awkwardly to the ceiling above them. Not one to hesitate on most things, she dove forward and pressed a light, shy kiss on dark red lips. She intended to pull away immediately to avoid making it awkward, but Asami caught the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Surprised, but by no means disappointed, Korra went along with it happily. Asami was assertive but gentle and Korra wanted to kiss her all night long. When it finally came to an end, they were both breathless. Korra stared at her with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"This is probably a little late but do you want to go out sometime? I mean, out to somewhere that isn't a weirdly early Christmas party" she asked in a rush. Asami snorted and pulled her into a hug, resting we chin on Korra's hair.  
  
"I would love to"


End file.
